jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncle Chan
Uncle Chan is one of the main characters in Jackie Chan Adventures. He is a skilled Chi Wizard and owns a small antiques shop in Chinatown, San Francisco, where much of the show's events take place. His most memorable quirks are his constant, two-fingered slapping of insolent subordinates and his many signature catchphrases, such as "One more thing". He is referred to as "Uncle" by almost everyone in the series, regardless of their actual relation. Overview Appearance Uncle is portrayed as an old man of average height and a skinny build. He has grey hair that appears to spike in many directions. His main outfit consists of white polo under a yellow polyester vest, blue jeans, and brown dress shoes. He also wears small, round, armless glasses on the bridge of his nose. In his younger years, Uncle looked almost the same as his old-self in terms of body structure, facial features, and hairstyle. The difference was that he had black hair and wore a black long-sleeved, collared shirt under a white vest, white pants, and black dress shoes. As a toddler, Uncle originally started with brown hair before he dyed it black. Personality Uncle is known as "Sensei" (which is Japanese for teacher) by Tohru, and as "Uncle" by everyone else. He is related to Jackie and Jade, though no one seems to be certain in what way. As a very stereotypical Chinese man, Uncle often talks in third person about himself, draws out words in his speech and often uses Cantonese in many aspects of his speech. He is also portrayed as cranky and often complains about small things. Despite this, he is considered to be the wisest out of all the characters in the entire series. His favorite drink is tea, but often complains that it’s too hot or cold, and always throws away the cup after a sip. Digestion is of much concern to him, and his favorite food is a mung bean sandwich. Uncle is known for jumping to conclusions rather quickly. Most of the time however, Uncle is correct about these conclusions — but some of these conclusions may either be wrong or absolutely ridiculous. Some examples include accusing El Toro Fuerte of being a thief trying to rob his store and claiming that a hotel was terrible because they did not have the ingredients necessary to create Uncle’s Chi Spells. A running gag between Uncle and Jackie is when Jackie does something wrong, and Uncle hits him over the head with a two-fingered strike. He has hit other characters such as Valmont, Captain Black, Tohru, Daolon Wong, Hsi Wu the Sky Demon and (on one occasion) himself — as he had blamed himself for a kidnapping of Tohru. Several times, when Jackie is unconscious, he dreams that a ghost head of Uncle is floating above him, telling him what’s going on and why he should get up. It always ends with Uncle’s ghost using the two-fingered strike on him. The same dream also actually happens to Uncle in the Season 1 episode "The Dog and Piggy Show". Uncle is not what one would call technology-savvy, since he does not understand devices such as faxes (he gets all his facts from books), laptops (calling Jade's a "magic waffle iron"), and the World Wide Web. He can, however, understand sending a spell through the phone, but not a piece of paper (as Jackie put it in the Season 2 episode "The Chan Who Knew Too Much"). In the Season 4 episode "The Shadow Eaters", he is revealed to have a passion for oil painting. His true name is never mentioned, and, in Demon World (Part 1), even Jade’s parents are shown to call him Uncle. History Born in the year of the Dog (probably 1922), Uncle owns an antique store (which was originally an 8-track tape store), and became a Chi wizard by learning his skills from Master Fong. As a child, he was part of the Seven Little Fortunes opera troupe (which Jackie Chan was part of in real life), and thus received opera school training. He soon left the troupe in his teens in favor of chi magic. In addition, he is an accomplished martial artist in his own right, and according to Jackie (in The Dog and Piggy Show), Uncle himself was just like Jackie at the same age. Apparently, after he became too old for martial arts, he then studied an unknown fighting style that allowed him to knock out opponents with small jabs to the chest or neck, allowing him to knock out tough opponents like Captain Black (utilized in "Day of the Dragon"), often accompanied by his trademark line "You want a piece of Uncle?". He has also stated to have won a Mahjong tournament in Hong Kong around 1955. Powers and Abilities Uncle's most notable ability is his extensive knowledge and mastery of chi magic. He is best known for chanting the incantation, "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao", which means "Evil demons and malevolent spirits, be gone!" (in Cantonese). His most common magical items are a dried salamander and dried puffer fish; they both have backgrounds in Asian remedies. Uncle is often seen using his trademark incantation in conjunction with either magical tool for a variety of purposes, both in and out of combat. Uncle’s magic often manifests in the form of green energy. During fights, Uncle is capable of firing energy blasts out of his salamander/puffer fish that can stun or vanish evil beings (which he sometimes does in a manner similar to firing a pistol). Even though these attacks happen automatically in a fight, it’s likely that he prepares the spell for them beforehand, as evidenced by his dialogue with Daolon Wong while the two wizards were fighting. Uncle had incredible martial arts prowess when he was younger, being able to move like Jackie. However, as he got older, he started using styles that required little movement, relying on nerve attacks to paralyze or knock out his opponent. When Uncle temporarily wore the Dog Talisman, he proved to be an almost unbeatable opponent with skill dwarfing that of Jackie’s because his health and vigor were restored. Even much larger opponents — like Tohru and Hak Foo — were easily overwhelmed by him. Weaknesses Uncle is allergic to cats. Appearances Uncle appeared in every episodes of the series with the exception of Lost City of the Muntabs, The Lotus Temple, and The King and Jade. Quotes * "One more thing!" * "Magic must defeat magic!" ''(variations of this phrase includes changing "defeat" into a different verb such as "find" and "break") * ''"Hot-cha!" * "Aiiee-yaaaahh!" ''(expression of shock or surprise) * ''"We must do research!" (often exaggerating the vowels in "research") * "You want a piece of Uncle?" (typical threat) * "Who else wants a piece of Uncle?" * "Uncle has the willies!" ''(when he senses Dark Chi) * ''"You will pay for that!" * "You break it, you buy it!" (after someone accidentally breaks one of his antiques in the shop) * "You want Uncle to (do something)? Yes (No)? Then (do whatever Uncle says)!" * "Do not rush the chi!" * "You are a terrible salesman!" (often berating Tohru or Jackie) * "(Someone) give (someone else) a hug." * "The (object) NOT important!" * "Someone must watch the shop." * "How can Uncle fix (something) without (thing needed to fix it)?" * "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao." * "Do not rush Uncle!" *''"Ah! Now things are getting interesting."'' *''"No such thing, 'too much garlic.' Uncle knew you were vampire!"'' (when arguing with Tohru's mother on what remedy is best for curing Jackie from his snake bite) *''"(Must) use garlic!"'' *''"Don't look in the mirror!"'' *''"I told you not to look in the mirror!"'' *''(Food or drink), good for digestion."'' *"''You are blocking my light!" ''(after kicking Hak-Foo while attempting to read the inscriptions located in the temple holding the Pan'Ku Box) Trivia *According to Jackie in the season 1 episode The Dog And Piggy Show, Uncle's sign is the dog. *In the Season 2 episode "Jade Times Jade", he said that his Master’s name was "Chi Master Fong" and he studied under him for 15 years. In the same episode, Uncle finally decided to take an apprentice, and instantly picked Tohru seconds after announcing it. At first both Tohru and Jade were not satisfied with Uncle’s decision. *Uncle’s Chi weapons of choice are a Lizard and a Blowfish, which he switches between regularly. *Uncle wasn’t always into Chi Magic and research; back when Jackie was Jade’s age Uncle was a disco dancer and hadn’t learned about Chi magic. He also had a secret (perhaps lifelong) passion for oil-painting, which he didn’t consider following until the Season 4 episode "The Shadow Eaters", when getting help from a fortune teller, who claimed he needed to spend time with himself. *According to Jade, Uncle is "everyone’s Uncle"; even if you aren’t related to him, you can still call him Uncle. This is based on the Chinese custom that one must always address their male elders as Uncle. *Uncle's specific relationship to any member of his family is always kept vague. Even Jade's parents are unsure which of them he is actually related to. *Uncle is capable of reading ancient Chinese inscriptions, but cannot read Japanese, requiring Tohru's help to decipher information related to the Oni Masks. *Uncle is an avid Mahjong player. In the Season 2 episode "Pleasure Cruise", he says that he was "Hong Kong Community Center Champion, 1955" in Mahjong. *When he was younger he was in the Peking Opera and was known as "Chuckles." *Uncle said in Season 1 that he needs coffee to keep himself going in the morning. *Uncle loves mung bean sandwiches and garlic, which he consumes avidly. *Uncle is the only main character in the series to never wear an Oni Mask or possess a Demon Chi. *Uncle's background theme involves the use of a Chinese stringed instrument. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Chinese Characters Category:Chi Wizards Category:J-Team Category:Ox Powered Category:Dog Powered Category:Chan Family